Bjorgman
by gladysnotw
Summary: Kristoff goes to Elsa's castle in the mountains to revisit his past memories of meeting Anna, and their adventure of the original film, but ends up revisiting a past he had hoped to forget: His childhood.
1. The Ice Business

**A/N: So, I noticed that there aren't many stories, if any, about Kristoff. JUST Kristoff, with no Kristanna. So, I'm making a short, maybe, 3-5 chapter story of Kristoff's backstory. I really love Kristoff and he's my 2nd favorite Disney prince, besides Eugene Fitzherbert xD Hans would be my number one, if he wasn't the villain, but, oh well Enjoy!**

Kristoff stood before Elsa's ice castle that still held its place in the mountains. It was a bit damaged from the seige that occurred about a year ago by Arendelle's soldiers and the Duke's thugs. But, Kristoff took the job of repairing it when he had break time at work from his ice business. Elsa giggled at his volunteering to repair it, but to him it was an honor.

He admired the beauty of he castle and recalled all the memories he had there. He remembered when he saw Elsa for the first time, not on the best of terms.

_"No, I know we can figure this out together." Anna insisted._

_"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asked, clutching her chest._

Kristoff sighed at the memory, recalling how much he cared about Anna at that moment. She looked so worried for her sister, and would have given anything to bring her back home to Arendelle. He headed back down the mountain to work, and remembered when Marshmallow had chased them down.

_"It's a hundred foot drop!' Anna said._

_"It's two hundred." Kristoff corrected._

Kristoff's smile turned into a frown when he remembered that he had made a snow anchor to save them. Just as his own father did to save _him_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Stephen Bjorgman stood and looked out at the horizon. It was barely dawn and that meant that it was time for the ice harvesters to start their day at work. A small tug came from his pants and he looked down at his son, Kristoff, who was only 7 years old. Stephen smiled and patted him on the head.

"Papa, is it time for us to start soon?" the litle boy asked.

"Yes, very soon, son. Why? Are you nervous?" Stephen asked.

"Well, a little..." Kristoff confessed.

Stephen chuckled. "Don't worry. It's only your first day, son. Come on, let's join the rest of the men."

Stephen hoisted Kristoff up and put him on his shoulders. Kristoff was eager to see his father in action for the first time. He knew ice harvesting was hard work, but he was still unaware of how it worked.

Stephen's family had run the business since his father died. Stephen was only 18 when his father passed away. But, his father had trained and prepared him well, so it wasn't much of a struggle for him to get things running. Kristoff was to inherit the business one day, and he hoped that he would follow in Stephen's guidance and wisdom.

"Morning, Stephen! Kristoff." one fellow worker waved.

"Good morning, Matt. How's your wife?" Stephen asked, smiling.

"Bright as day, Stephen. See you out there!" Matt replied, grabbing his sack.

Kristoff and Stephen arrived at the ice harvesting grounds, and Stephen put him down. Kristoff sat in the snow and watched the workers. They all greeted him and went to Stephen for their morning duties.

"Good morning, Kristoff. Great to see you out here! You're getting so big." one worker said, walking by him.

"Thanks. Good luck out there." Kristoff said, shyly.

All the workers gathered and grabbed their saws. They cut through the ice and hoisted the blocks out of the icy water. Then, they began to sing a song.

"_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining...this icy force both foul and fair..."_

Kristoff liked the tune and tried to hum along. The men sang as they worked hard. They all wore large coats and gloves, as they placed the blocks of ice onto their large sleds. Kristoff imagined himself being old enough to join them, and hoped that day would come soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Kristoff, come here, son! I want to show you something!" Stephen called to Kristoff, as it got dark.

"Coming, Papa!" Kristoff called back.

He got from the ground and ran to his father. Stephen led him to a small barn near the harvesting grounds. Kristoff looked around and noticed all the different saws the ice harvesters used.

"Here, son. This is for you." Stephen said, bringing out a small reindeer.

Kristoff gasped. "For me?"

Stephen nodded. "He's all yours."

Kristoff ran to the little reindeer and petted him on the head. The reindeer sniffed Kristoff and licked his face. Kristoff laughed and gave him a carrot. The reindeer ate it in one bite and licked his lips. Kristoff laughed and hugged his father.

"Oh, thank you, Papa!" he said.

Stephen hugged him tightly and the three of them headed home.

**A/N: Really liked how this first chapter turned out! How about you guys? Feedback, please! :) Btw, Kristoff's father's name has a small significance to another Frozen character! Can you guys who? ;)**


	2. A Father's Gift

**A/N: I am really liking this story that I decided to post another chapter! But, don't worry I'll post another chapter for The Sun and Moon very soon, I promise! I'm just loving where this story is going! ^-^**

Kristoff adored his new reindeer more than anything. He would give him baths, brush his fur, and feed him plenty of carrots. Stephen was happy to see Kristoff so fascinated by the animal. He knew Kristoff needed to something to take his mind of certain things.

His wife, Mariah, had died at birth, so Kristoff never go to meet his mother. Stephen missed her dearly, and often got lonely when his employees were greeted by their wives, when the shifts were over. He felt Kristoff needed a mother, but he was a bachelor for the time being. But, he felt happy to be able to raise Kristoff. He knew that he would grow up to be a strong young man. Stephen's thoughts were interrupted by the sunrise.

_Time for work_. he thought.

Stephen went to the little barn and found Kristoff lying in the hay, beside his reindeer. Stephen smiled and carried Kristoff back to the house. Kristoff moaned and opened his eyes.

"Papa?"

"Rise and shine, little fella."

"Do I _have_ to go with you today?"

Stephen chuckled. "No, it's okay. You can stay home, if you want. I know that reindeer's taking a lot of your time."

Stephen had entered the cabin and walked into Kristoff's room. He put him in bed and pulled the blanket over Kristoff. Kristoff yawned and closed his eyes to sleep more. Stephen ruffled Kristoff's hair and smiled. Then, he headed out to work.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Stephen joined his employees on their journey up the mountain. One worker, Herman, suggested that they go up higher than usual.

"The ice is thicker up there and probably won't melt as quickly as our usual blocks do." Herman said.

Stephen nodded. "Good call. Let's try it."

All the harvesters rode their sleds higher up the mountain. The cold breeze flew against their faces, as it got colder. Stephen had his saw in hand, as he adjusted his winter cap. All the men sang their song, as they climbed up higher and higher.

At last, they made it to a good ice harvesting ground. The men settled with their sleds and grabbed their supplies. They began their work and cut the ice with their saws. Stephen grunted as he hoisted blocks of ice onto his sled. One of his employees decided to give him a hand.

"So, where's your son, Stephen?" the employee asked.

"Ah, the poor boy's at home. He's a bit tired from caring for the new reindeer I got him. I told you about it, right, Andrew?" Stephen asked.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. That's good that you're introducing him to the ice business so early. I'm sure it'll do him good."

"Thanks." Stephen grunted, as he hoisted more ice.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kristoff yawned and stretched, as he sat in bed. Then, he threw his blanket off and slipped on his winter boots. He wanted to catch up with his father at work, and surprise him. Kristoff took his small sack of rope and carrots, and headed to the barn to get Sven. Sven grunted and was already there to meet him.

"You hungry, boy?" Kristoff asked, taking out a carrot.

Sven nodded and licked his lips.

"Okay, here you go." Kristoff said, holding the carrot in front of Sven's face.

Sven bit into, leaving a bit of drool. Kristoff winced in disgust and wiped the drool on his little sweater. Then, he took a bite and gave the rest to Sven. Kristoff climbed onto Sven, ready to go. Then, he gave Sven a little kick on his side.

"Come on, boy. Let's go catch up with Dad. YA!"

Sven was small, but he could run pretty quick. He headed up he mountain where the ice harvesters worked. But, when they arrived, no one was there. Kristoff looked around for his father.

"Dad? Dad? Henry? Andrew?" Kristoff called.

No one answered him.

Kristoff frowned. "Hmm, maybe, they went higher up the mountain. Let's check. Come on, faster, boy!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Stephen called for a break, and everyone ate their lunch. Stephen sat in the snow, and looked up at the majestic mountain. Then, he smiled when he remembered Kristoff. He remembered tucking him in, and wondered if he was sleeping well. Then, he remembered his wife, Mariah. How he missed her.

_"It's going to be a boy! I'm telling you, a boy!" Mariah giggled._

_Stephen smiled. "How can you be so sure?"_

_"Well, he is in my stomach, so I should know." Mariah said, crossing her arms._

_"What if it's a girl?"_

_"It won't be. I can feel that it's a boy, okay? It's something that us mothers can tell." _

_ Mariah held her head up high and turned her back to Stephen, as he laughed. She stuck up her chin like a child, as he tried to soften her out of her child-like behavior._

_"Oh, come on, dear. Who's my girl? Huh? Who's my girl?"_

_Mariah sighed. "I am..."_

_"Pardon?" Stephen asked, putting a hand to his ear._

_"I am!" Mariah said, loudy._

_ Stephen and Mariah laughed, as he lifted her off her feet. He twirled her around, until she gasped. Mariah winced and Stephen put her down. She put her hand to her stomach and groaned. _

_"Mariah...Mariah, look at me. Is it...time?" Stephen asked._

_Mariah groaned. "S-Stephen..."_

_"Yes, yes! What's wrong?" he asked, quickly._

_"GOT YOU!" Mariah squealed, as she threw herself into his arms._

_ Stephen laughed as they fell into the snow. Mariah pinned him down and giggled. Stephen touched the side of her face, and pulled her into a kiss._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: Do you guys like Mariah? I wasn't even going to put her into the story, let alone have a NAME! But, I felt that people should be able to understand Stephen's sadness for her. I really liked how she turned out. Anyway, she is very loosely based off of Anna's personality. But, that'll tie-in in later chapters!**


	3. Snow Anchors

**A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews, guys! Really appreciate it! Here's a longer chapter for you! ^-^**

Kristoff and his reindeer didn't see any of ice harvesters anywhere. They had nearly reached the top of the mountain, but they didn't find anyone. Kristoff climbed off of the little reindeer and sighed.

"Where could he be?" he asked, quietly.

Then, Kristoff put down his bag and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"DAD! PAPA!" he shouted.

The echo filled he silent moutain breeze. Kristoff listned but no answer came. So, he tried again.

"PAPA! PAPA, IT'S ME! KRISTOFF!"

Nothing.

Kristoff sighed again and hung his head. He figured he shouldn't worry, since his father was an experienced mountain man.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound. Kristoff turned and gasped at the large powder of snow falling down the mountain.

Avalanche.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Stephen finished stacking the blocks of ice, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He stopped when he heard a rumbling sound. All the ice harvesters paused from their work and pointed at the avalanche that was occurring. Stephen noticed it and sighed.

"Come on, men! We better start heading back! We don't know how far the avalanche will go, but let's not risk losing a lot of ice.' Stephen yelled.

All the men gathered their supplies and rode off in their sleds. Stephen grabbed his bag and got into his sled with Matt.

"Hey, Stephen, look. Someone's up there!" Matt said, pointing at the avalanche.

Stephen squinted. "I see' em. Let's check it out, come on!" Stephen said, grabbing their reins of his sled.

He urged his horse to run, and off they went. Matt leaned forward in the sled to get a better view of who they were trying to help, but couldn't make it out.

"Can you make out who it is, Matt?" Stephen yelled over the avalanche.

"Not really, but they looked pretty small. But, they do- Oh my...Stephen!" Matt yelled.

"What? What's the matter?"

"I-It's Kristoff!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kristoff panted as he rode on top of his reindeer. He looked back as he saw the avalanche get closer to them.

"Run, buddy, faster!" he shouted.

They stopped when they reached the end of the mountain. Kristoff looked down and gasped at how high they were. He quickly grabbed his bag and took out some rope. Then, he tied it around a large boulder and around his waiste.

"Buddy, you have to run! I can't...I can't lower you down with me, okay?" Kristoff asked.

The little reindeer licked Kirstoff's face and grunted as he ran down the mountain. Krisoff wiped his eyes and sniffed. Then, he gave the rope a quick tug as he got ready to jump off the edge of the cliff.

"Kristoff! Kristoff, wait!" a voice called.

Kristoff gasped. "Papa?"

Stephen came running towards him and hugged him. Then, he turned as the avalanche came closer. Stephen untied the rope from the boulder and used his pickaxe to dig the snow.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked, curiously.

"It's a snow anchor, remember? I showed you how to make one." Stephen replied.

"Oh, yeah! But...do you think you could go a bit...faster? The avalanche is coming!"

"Alright, here we go. Hang on, okay?" Stephen asked, tying the rope aorund his waiste.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff asked, looking down the cliff.

"Jump on three, okay? Ready? One..."

"What? No, no, no! I'm not going, Papa!" Kristoff said, shaking his head.

"Two...Three!" Stephen yelled.

And with that, they jumped. Well, Stephen jumped. Kristoff was dragged with him as he jumped. Then, they hung at the edge of the cliff, as the avalanche grew louder. Then, Kristoff screamed as the avalanche poured over the edge of the cliff. Kristoff covered his face from all the snow and held the rope for dear life. The avalanche seemed to go on forever, until it finally stopped.

Kristoff looked up and saw his father hanging above him. Stephen wiped the snow from his face and looked down to check on Kristoff.

"Kristoff? Kristoff, can you hear me?" Stephen asked.

"Y-Yes, Papa...I think so." Kristoff answered back.

Stephen sighed with relief and nodded.

"D-Dad? Are we going to fall?"

Stephen shook his head. "No, no. We'll be fine. Besides, there's a-"

Stephen was interrupted by a sudden crack. He and Kristoff looked up and gasped. The rope was breaking.

"The rope!" Kristoff said.

"It must've worn out a bit from the avalanche. Just hang on, okay? I just need you to untie yourself." Stephen said, looking down at Kristoff.

"You need me to, what?!"

"Just listen to me, son. You need to climb up the rope to safety. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Kristoff took a deep breath, and began to untie himself. The rope cracked more, and Stephen urged him to go faster. Kristoff finally untied himself and held onto the rope.

"Okay, okay. Good, son, good. Now, very carefully, climb over me. I'll help you." Stephen said, reaching out his hand.

With all his courage, Kristoff slowly climbed up the rope. Then, he reached out his little gloved hand.

Suddenly, there was a large snap. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Kristoff saw the ground get closer and closer, as he waved his arms in the air. He shut his eyes as he fell, screaming the whole way. Then, silence.

Kristoff opened his eyes, and gasped. He had half of his body in the large powder of snow he had fallen in. He couldn't help but laugh a bit with relief. Then, he quickly pulled himself out and brushed off his coat.

"Papa?" Kristoff called.

He looked around, not seeing his father anywhere. Then, Kristoff remembered something.

_The rope!_

Kristoff felt his waiste for the rope to follow it and find his father. Then, his heart skipped a beat when he didn't feel the rope.

"No...no, no!" Kristoff said.

His heart began to pound at his chest, as he stood alone in the snow. It had started to get dark, and blistering cold. Kristoff hugged himself to keep warm and continued calling his father. No one answered but Kristoff heard a small grunt. Kristoff looked up and gasped when he saw his reindeer runnign towards him.

"Oh my gosh..." Kristoff breathed.

He ran to his reindeer and hugged him tightly. The reindeer licked his face, making him laugh a bit.

"Hey, listen, buddy. We have to find my dad. He's somewhere in the snow, probably buried. Come on!" Kristoff said.

The reindeer quickly grunted and ran around sniffing the snow. Kristoff followed him still hugging himself. The little reindeer groaned loudly and stomped his foot on the snow. Kristoff gasped and began to dig with his hands.

"Papa? Papa!"

Kristoff finally dug up his father, who had blacked out. Kristoff sniffed and tried to pull Stephen out of the snow. The reindeer helped drag him out as the sun was starting to set. Kristoff wiped his forehead and sighed, Then, he untied the rope from his father's waiste.

"Hey, buddy? You have to get outta here and get help. I'm not sure where my dad and the other workers came from, but it couldn't be too far. You have to go and get help, okay? I can't go with you because my dad's not awake. And I'm not going to leave him here like this." Kristoff explained, petting the little reindeer.

He grunted and ran off. Kristoff watched him go, hoping he would be back soon. In the mean time, Kristoff got to work. He went around looking for small twigs and sticks to build a fire. He got the fire going in time as it got dark very quickly.

Kristoff warmed himself by his small fire, and looked back at his father. He got up and placed his father's head against a large boulder to let him rest his head somewhere. Kristoff sat on his father's lap and sighed.

"Don't worry, Papa. Someone will come soon. I promise." Kristoff mumbled.

"K...Kristoff..." Stephen muttered.

Kristoff gasped and got up to see Stephen. Stephen still had his eyes closed, but his breathing was steady.

"Papa?"

No reply.

Kristoff lowered his eyes and rubbed his nose. He sat back down and his eyes watered. His face was so cold, he couldn't even feel his tears go down his face. He wiped them away and closed his eyes. Suddenly, something warm went onto his head. He looked up and saw that his father had put his winter cap onto Kristoff's head. Kristoff got comfortable on Stephen's lap and fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	4. A Father's Love

**A/N: Really surprised this chapter ended up pretty long. I just wrote and it ended up being longer than I expected! So, some people have talked me into putting a little tiny bit of Kristanna in this and there is a bit but it won't be the main focus! This is KRISTOFF'S story! But, it's okay because I wanted to experiment a bit on Kristanna too, anyway. Plus, this isn't meant to be very long (maybe 5 chapters) either. ENJOY!**

The wind howled the next morning, waking Kristoff. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Then, he slowly sat up and brushed the snow off of his pants. Suddenly, he heard voices in the distance. Kristoff adjusted his father's cap, that he still had on, and ran towards the voices.

"Stephen?"

"Anybody there?"

Kristoff gasped when he saw his reindeer in the distance, leading the ice harvesters. One of the men pointed at Kristoff and the other cheered. They ran his way with sleds and supplies in hand. Kristoff was filled with relief and joy.

"Papa, they're coming! I can't believe it!" the blonde boy laughed.

He turned when he heard no response from his father. Stephen's eyes were closed and his face was covered in few bits of snow. Kristoff headed towards him and shook him.

"Wake up, Papa. Help is coming!" Kristoff smiled, pointing in the direction of the harvesters.

Stephen didn't move an inch. Kristoff brushed the snow off his father's face and shook him again. Harder.

"Papa, papa! Let's go! We have to go now, okay?"

Nothing.

"Papa!...Papa!...P-Papa?"

Kristoff took off his gloves and touched his father's forehead. He was frozen solid. Kristoff shook his head, refusing to give up. He went through every emergency procedure he could remember, hoping to help his father. But, nothing worked.

"Papa..." his voice cracked.

Tears swelled up in his eyes, and he sobbed into his father's arm. The ice harvesters arrived and froze at the sight before them. Kristoff hugged his father's arm and cried. His sobs were carried along with the breeze and echoed throughout the mountains.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The funeral was more than Kristoff could bear. He and his father did not have much money, so the funeral wasn't as grand as Kristoff wanted. But, several of the men pitched in their own money to at least pay off the ceremony.

Afterwards, a meeting was held in the breakroom about who was to take over for Stephen, as leader. Kristoff was not invited, but he and his reindeer, now named Sven, listened form the outside of a window.

The men all gathered together and discussed the matter as a group.

"Stephen wanted Kristoff to take over." Matt said.

"He's right. But, Kristoff is still so young." one harvester pointed out.

"What's wrong with you two? Do you want a small _child_ giving you orders?" another asked.

"No way! Let's vote on the new leader!"

"Why didn't anyone invite Kristoff? _He _should decide based on who Stephen trusted most."

"I agree!"

"No, I disagree on that!"

Kristoff couldn't help but whimper at what was going on. He felt completely betrayed at the men's conversation. All those men who worked alongside his father were now turning their backs on his _own_ son. Sven licked Kristoff's face to cheer him up, but it didn't do much.

"Come on, Sven. I'll show 'em all who's the _real_ ice master around here." Kristoff said, climbing ontop of Sven.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

And try he did. For about a year, Kristoff worked along with the ice harvesters to prove his worth to them. But, they caught on to what he was doing and treated it as behavior from a child. They ignored him and never made any contact with him. Kristoff lived alone with Sven, working hard each day.

Everything seemed calmed down, until one evening. Kristoff was riding his little sled when a path of ice appeared behind him.

"Ice?" he asked.

He climbed onto Sven and they followed the frozen trail. Finally, they arrived to a foggy and rocky area. The stones were centuries old, covered in mold and vines. Kristoff watched from behind a boulder, and noticed the royal family of Arendelle.

"Please, help! It's my daughter!" the king cried.

_Who is he TALKING to? _Kristoff thought.

Suddenly, at that instant, all the boulders gathered and surrounded the royal family. Kristoff gasped and began to step away. Then, all the boulders became trolls. They all gasped and whispered amongst themselves, as they stared at the royal family.

"Trolls?" Kristoff asked.

Suddenly, the boulder he was hiding behind turned into a female troll. She had a large nose and flowers in her hair. She shushed him and leaned in.

"I'm trying to listen." she said, quietly.

Sven licked her face, making her giggle a bit. She looked at Kristoff and wiggled his cheek.

"Cuties! I'm gonna keep you." she smiled.

_Keep us? Someone...actually wants us? _Kristoff thought.

He felt a bit scared at first, but found the female troll to be very hospitable and kind. Her name was Bulda and she was like another mother to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kristoff smiled at the memories of his childhood and glanced at Elsa's castle. He marveled a it once more, and headed back down the mountain. There waiting for him, was Sven and his sled. Kristoff climbed on and grabbed the reins.

"Come on, Sven. Let's head home before Anna worries again." Kristoff said, smiling.

Sven grunted and headed home, pulling the sled. Kristoff looked back as they rode and promised to never forget _any _of his childhood memories. Good or bad. They made him who he was today.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Anna peaked out her bedroom window, waiting to see if Kristoff had come yet. She sighed and paced the floor.

_What if they got lost? What if the sled broke?_

Shaking her head, she didn't let the negative thoughts get to her. She jumped when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in!" she said.

Elsa stepped in and gave her a warm smile. Anna smiled back but began to fiddle with her braid. Elsa couldn't help but giggle. She knew Anna always did that when she was nervous or worried about something.

"Everything okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Everything is _great_." Anna lied.

"Kirstoff still isn't back? I thought he'd be here by now."

Anna shook her head. "Not yet, I guess. But, you can't rush he hard working man, can you?"

"He'll be fine, Anna. It's only his first day back at work."

"I know, I know! I just can't help but worry a bit. I'm always worrying about him. He _is_ my boyfriend."

"Yes, he is. And, he'll be just fine."

Elsa gave Anna a reassuring smile and they hugged. Suddenly, she pulled away when she heard hoof beats. Anna gasped and raqn out of her bedroom. Elsa followed her as she ran through the halls. Anna ran quickly and glanced at the painting of Joan.

"He's back, Joan!" she giggled.

Anna ran towards the front doors and opened them. She saw Kristoff hand his sled to one of the servants and ran towards him. He saw her and smiled, bracing for impact. Anna jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Kristoff! You're back, you're back!" she cried.

"Yeah, I'm back, Anna. I told you I'd be back." Kristoff said, smiling.

"You were gone for _ages! _How long did you plan on being gone? Were you on vacation or something?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Anna, I was only gone for four hours."

"Oh, it doesn't matter! As long as you're back. I wasn't even worried! I _knew_ you'd be back!"

Anna gave him another hug, and Kristoff looked up to see Elsa. She giggled and he shook his head.

"Elsa was worried but I told her not to. But, now you're back! Come on, let's go inside!" Anna said, taking his hand.

Before Kristoff could greet Elsa, he was dragged inside the castle. Elsa put a hand to her mouth to giggle again and she followed them in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: Not sure if there will be more Kristanna, but most likely that's all the Kristanna you guys will get! FYI, I don't have a dad at home, since my parents are divorced, so I wanted to make Stephen MY ideal picture of what a dad would've done in his situation: sacrificed himself for his child. Please don't hurt me..lol**


	5. Family

Kristoff sat in the royal library and stared at the fireplace. The fire was burning and lit up the room with its glow. The flames seemed to dance and the sparks flew into the air. Kristoff poked at the fire with an iron rod and sighed.

_"Are you listening, Kristoff?" Stephen asked._

_"Yes, Papa. You rub the stick like this, right?" little Kristoff asked._

_ Stephen nodded and continued teaching him how to build a fire. Kristoff caught on pretty quick and managed to get a small flame going. Stephen smiled at him and ruffled his son's hair. Kristoff laughed and nudged his father's arm. The sparks flew up into the sky and they gazed up at the stars._

_"Papa, is mom up there?" Kristoff asked._

_Stephen smiled. "I know she is. She always loved watching the stars with me."_

_"Really? What did she look like?"_

_"She was blonde, like you. She had a good and kind spirit. Her personality was bubbly, in a sense. Her eyes were bright blue and always put a smile on my face."_

_ Kristoff paid close attention and sat on Stephen's lap. Stephen smiled at his memories with Mariah. Remembering what a joy she was to his life._

_"She was brave and determined to get things done. But, most importantly, she never lost sight of what was truly important." Stephen said, eyeing Kristoff._

_"What was it?"_

_"Family."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kristoff put the rod down and sat back in his chair. He thought about his father's words and smiled at them.

_He's right._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Anna poked her head through the door and Kristoff motioned for her to come in. She entered and sat by him in a chair. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The fire's glow brought out her shinning blue eyes and her freckles. She put her elbows on her lap and rested her head on her knuckles.

"So, what are you doing in here all alone?" she asked.

"Just thinking about my dad. I remember when he told me about family and how important it was." Kristoff replied.

Anna nodded. "That _is _important."

"Yeah. He also told me about..." he paused.

Anna lifted her head from her knuckles and stared at him. He sighed and looked down at his hands. He gave a small shrug and continued.

"He told me a bit about my mom once. I wish I could have heard more." he sighed.

Anna's eyes saddened. "Oh, right. I remember about your mom."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"No, Kristoff, it does. It's okay if you miss her. I know I miss _my _mom."

"But, you knew her. I'm not trying to say it's meaningless, but...it's different."

Anna put a hand on his shoulder and tried to give him a warm smile. He put a fake smile and looked down again.

"Kristoff, Bulda is your mom now. She took you in, along with the trolls, remember?"

He nodded.

"And, you've got me. That counts, right?"

He nodded again.

"So, don't feel bad, okay?"

Kristoff gave her a small smile and nodded. She hugged him tightly, hating to see him so sad. She remembered meeting him for the first time in Oaken's small shop. He seemed so much rougher and serious when she first met him. But now, as she held him, he was like a bg teddy bear to her.

"Thanks." he said, quietly.

"Anytime, anytime. Come on, let's go outside. It's not too cold outside." Anna said, standing up.

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec." he said.

Anna skipped out of the room, leaving Kristof alone. He let out a deep sigh and stood up. Anna was right. She showed him the importance of family when she sacrificed herself for Elsa on the fjord from Hans' deadly blow. He felt like he lost someone dear to him that day. But, her love for her sister saved her life and taught Kristoff an important lesson.

He nodded on that and headed out to meet Anna. She had climbed up the roof and waited for him. He climbed up and sat beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"It's beautful out here, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's nice and cool. But, there's one thing I need to know." Kristoff said.

Anna took her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"What's that?" she asked.

"How come you like to come out here so often? I like it but you really seem to enjoy it." he replied.

"Well, I _was_ in a castle my whole life. I guess I just love the outdoors." Anna shrugged.

Kristoff nodded. "Makes sense."

"And, I just _love_ to watch the stars."

**THE END**

**A/N: I say 'The End' but I might come back and add another but I think this is the perfect way to end it. A little more Kristanna but I think it turned out okay. This story _did _focus on Kristoff the way I wanted, so I'm happy with it! Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
